


Adornment

by maffyteacake



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Needles, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maffyteacake/pseuds/maffyteacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover suggests a new adornment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adornment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hambone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/gifts).



The sting of the disinfectant makes him gasp, hands flying to his mouth to hold in the whine that threatens to escape as the cold burn fades into an aching throb, as distinct as his sparkpulse and narrowed to that one point between his legs. He's so sensitive, he swears he can feel every gust and eddy of air that swirls over his interface array, thighs trembling with nervous anticipation. He turns his head, trying not to look as the medic's instruments clatter against the tray, hands fisting the sterile sheet beneath him, tensing as the needle lowers -

  
It didn't help that his lover had held him down to the berth not long before, clever digits pinching and rolling his external node until the soft nub was flushed and swollen, his hips arching up into that hand, slick fluids bubbling from the folds of his neglected valve as he begs, " _please, please more...I-I'm so close!"_

  
_"Shhh,"_ his lover had murmured, withdrawing as he shuddered and squirmed on the berth, his own hand slipping between his thighs only to be caught in an iron grip, his lover's chuckle echoing in his audio receptors. _"Ah-ah, not until after, dearest,"_ his lover had chided, leaving him to swallow down a needy sob as he hastily mopped his thighs and aft, panel sliding into place, knowing he would have to hurry if he was to make his appointment -

  
_"Easy..."_ is the only warning he gets from the medic before he feels the bright, cold pain of the needle piercing him to his core, the muscle cables of his belly tightening at the sweet-sharp throb that answers, lubricant spurting from his valve to roll thickly down his aft even as he clenches tight to try and hold it in. The push of the glittering ring through the opened channel nearly undoes him again, intakes hitching at the raw sensation....and then it's over.

  
_"I want you to get pierced, right here,"_ his lover had purred. _"It will make you so much more...sensitive..."_ as digits had circled his nub, the sharp pinch that followed drawing a mewl of pleasure from his parted lips. And when his lover tugs on the ring that night in berth, making stars explode behind his shuttered optics, Blurr can only nod and agree as Longarm pinches instead the swollen lips of his valve, his intention as clear as the overload that followed.


End file.
